Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha
Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the twelfth and final episode of Shadow7615's Season Two Death Battles. It features Ulquiorra Cifer from the anime/manga series, Bleach and Obito Uchiha from the anime/manga series, Naruto. Description Bleach VS Naruto: Shippūden! Emptiness resides in both of these fighters, disconnecting them from the rest of the world, whether they truly feel emotion will be decided in this Season Finale! Interlude Boomstick: Humans have always expressed their emotions in everyday life. Wiz: However, when someone is deprived of these emotions, and everything they hold dear, what remains left is emptiness, as these two have come to understand. Boomstick: Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatro Espada. Wiz: and Obito Uchiha, second Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Ulquiorra Boomstick: Hollows are basically the bane of all Shinigami ever, and there's a crap ton of them, but I did not expect to see a Hollow like this. Wiz: Ulquiorra's past is shrouded in mystery, however, what's known about it is that as a hollow, Ulquiorra felt alone in the world, being white while those around him were black. Boomstick: Ummmmmmmmmmmm, Racism much? Wiz: Well, they're not exactly people so it can't really be racism, but Ulquiorra wandered Hueco Mundo alone until he finally found peace in a white tree with many sharp spines, sinking into it, his mask was broken, turning him into an Arrancar. Boomstick: A emo hollow dude with a past of Racism and Tree Hugging? Consider me confused, but becoming an Arrancar did have one big payoff for Ulquiorra, he was recurited into Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar army, however, only 10 of the Arrancar that Aizen recruited became the infamous organisation known as the Espada. Wiz: Ulquiorra was declared the 4th Espada, largely in part thanks to his high amounts of Reitasu. Boomstick: His what?! Wiz: Reiatsu, essentially his spritual pressure which he uses as Reiryoku, which is a power involving the sensitivity and willpower of the user. Boomstick: Got it. Wiz: With his large amounts of Reiatsu, by just releasing his full power, he can reportedly destroy Aizen's entire castle, but he can do plenty without having to use his maximum potential, such as his iconic attack, the Cero. Boomstick: The Espada appear to order their Cero's coloured based on their numbers, so if Red = 1, Orange = 2, Yellow = 3, Ulquiorra's Cero is green, and he can fire Cero's from his fingertips, however, if he wants to use less power for a more faster version of Cero, he can unleash Bala. Wiz: With his Sonído, he can peform partial teleportation at quick speeds, with his Hierro, he can harden his skin and become more impervious to normal attacks and he can even even fly, much like the rest of the Bleach cast. Boomstick: While he stands at 5'6½", don't let that height fool you, this guy is actually pretty tough, especially when he can hold off Yammy Llargo, who literally stands 2 feet taller than him, plus Ulquiorra can open rifts to other words so he can go between the human world and Soul Society. Wiz: However, despite having great speed, durability, and attack power, Ulquiorra's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power, as he can survive various injuries, such as ripping his own eye out, and having his arm cut off by a Zanpakutō. Boomstick: Like Kenpachi right? Wiz: Close! Unlike Shinigami, who have Shikai and Bankai releases of their Zanpakutō, an Arrancar's Zanpakutō is the source of their Hollow Powers, and Ulquiorra's is no different, Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō is named Murciélago. Boomstick: With Murciélago, Ulquiorra can access his more powerful forms, up first is his Resurrección, which not only gives him a buff all round, it's also got new abiltiies, like Luz de la Luna, which allows him to generate javelins of pure green energy, which he can use them a throwing projectiles, or as a melee weapon. Wiz: In this state, his Hierro skin hardending makes him resistant to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho without issue, his Cero also gets an upgrade to the Cero Oscuras, which is not only more powerful, but it can blast away Ichigo's Hollow mask, it can also destroy a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome, Ulquiorra can use this attack in both this and his second form. Boomstick: That second form has the craziest name i've heard of, called... Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, this form is not only his most powerful state, but he even gets a tail! Wiz: He gains a whip which he can use without effort, additionally, his aforementioned Luz de la Luna also has a much stronger version in this state called Lanza del Relámpago, when thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the fortress of Las Noches in height. Boomstick: Jesus! Good thing he doesn't throw it at close range, otherwise it could kill him. Wiz: You're absolutely right, Ulquiorra's power is so strong it could kill him if he's not careful, however, his feats are a clear indication that he's accomplished much. Boomstick: Ulquiorra fended off Yammy with just a single damn hand, stopped Grimmjow from landing an attack, and he literally, actually killed Ichigo, TWICE! Wiz: Using some of his clever tactics and his techniques in succession to achieve this, Ulquiorra achieved what many antagonists failed to do, for example, he killed Ichigo the second time, by blasting Ichigo's chest with Cero Oscuras, leaving a hole in his heart. Boomstick: You think with that much power that him getting defeated would be unlikely, but it happened, Ulquiorra is a bit overconfident, his regenerative ability has a clear definied limit, since he can't regenerate any organs or his brain, plus his body can turn to dust if he sustains enough damage. Wiz: Plus Ulquiorra has a real distinct belief that if he doesn't see something, it doesn't actually exist, the human heart being one of them, how did he decide to learn about this? He punctured a hole in Orihime's chest just to see if it was real or not. Boomstick: I'm an expert on women, and that's not how you work towards a lady's heart my friend. Wiz: But it was at his very moments of death that Ulquiorra learned what it felt like to have a heart, his death giving him the realisation of human emotion. Ulquiorra: If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart?" If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there? Obito Wiz: Thanks to the efforts of the Hokage, the Hidden Leaf Village experienced many years of peace and prosperity, this time of peace allowed many new and upcoming ninja to train in the shoes of their ninja brethren and become formidable foes. Boomstick: But not everyone was rushing at the first chance to become a badass ninja, in fact, one of them felt his existence was ignored and for a long time, he struggled for an opportunity to show himself. Wiz: The young Obito Uchiha felt alone in the world, he dreamed of becoming Hokage so that the people of the village would acknowledge his existence, he enrolled in the Academy to help him achieve that goal, where he met his allies, Kakashi Hatake- Boomstick: And Rin Nohara, a gal who Obito took a liking to, with a rival and a love interest, the three of them actually managed to graduate the Academy and the three were sorted into Team Minato together. Wiz: For many years the three students and Minato were a successful team, however Obito's determined nature to surpass Kakashi and win Rin's affections were a wall that Obito struggled to overcome in his life, and on one particular mission, things came crashing down on Obito. Boomstick: Jesus! What the hell happened to him?! Wiz: Obito sacrificed himself inside a collapsing cave, allowing his friends to escape and passing one of his Sharingan onto Kakashi, accepting this fate, Obito's right half of his body was crushed and he was trapped for good. Boomstick: But then Obito got freed by an old man named Madara Uchiha, who not only rescued him, but completely fixed his body by giving him new limbs imbued with the healing factor of Hashirama's cells. Wiz: While thankful for his actions, Obito insisted he must return to his friends, only to bear witness to the event that would forever change him, With his would-be rival killing his only true love, Obito went berserk and slaughtered an entire group of a hundred ninjas who had come to kill him and his friends. Boomstick: Talk about getting royally pissed off, with no one else left to turn to and a newly awakened Mangekyō Sharingan, Obito returned to Madara, who soon begun training him to help bring about his ultimate Infinte Tsukuyomi plan. Wiz: Under the new guise of Madara Uchiha, Obito underwent a drastic change in his abilities, with his chakra reserves enhanced by the White Zetsu matter equipped to his body, Obito possesses a large amount of chakra, allowing him to perform many powerful techniques. Boomstick: Inline with his clan's heritage, Obito can use devastating Fire jutsu, including the Great Fireball Technique, which he learned in his earliest ninja days. Wiz: And through a combination with his Mangekyō Sharingan he could perform Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, however, Fire Jutsu was not his only option, he could also use Earth Jutsu so he could burrow himself underground, and thanks to the White Zetsu, Obito learned Wood Jutsu, Boomstick: Instinctively, he can form branches and roots to bind, crush, or skewer opponents, that's the most violent use of trees i've ever seen! I'd better stay away from this guy when i'm at the park. Wiz: This also allowed him the ability to control the Ten-Tails, as Madara was also able to do so as well, like many Uchiha, Obito was trained in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw shuriken with precision for offence and defence. Boomstick: But Obito's great strength lies in his eyes, his Mangekyō Sharingan is home to some of his best abilities, including intangibility! Which he could use whenever he wants, and he can go intangible for a maximum of five minutes before he runs out. Wiz: Addtionally, his Mangekyō Sharingan allows him access to the Kamui dimension, he can teleport himself and within with his sight, inside the dimension, Obito can fight with a home field advantage, he can teleport objects and people at even long distances. Boomstick: He also possesses a Rinnegan, which allows him access to all of the Six Paths of Pain, which he can use during battle, one of these abilties allows Obito summon the Ten-Tails directly to him. Wiz: And via his prowess in sealing, Obito can seal the Ten-Tails into himself, which allows him to become the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki, this grants him extradorinary power and easily makes him one of the top ninjas in the entire world. Boomstick: His Ten-Tails powers include the Truth-Seeking Balls, hehe, which he can manipulate their shape and size to anything he wants. Wiz: Truth-Seeking Balls also have the ability to attack their targets on a molecular level, especially once Obito forms his Truth-Seeking Scorched Earth, a devastating beam of energy, he can also form the Sword of Nunoboko, a large, double-helix shaped sword, this is an ancient weapon used by the original Sage of Six Paths himself. Boomstick: With that much power, you think there would be a catch, and you're absolutely right, Obito using the Six Paths Sage powers comes at the cost of not being able to become intangible or teleport to the Kamui dimension. Wiz: However, with only that being a minor drawback, Obito still accomplishes much, Obito is skilled enough to best and match extremely powerful ninja, including the likes of Mei Terumi, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Konan and stood toe to toe with Kakashi. Boomstick: Remember how he mentioned Konan? Well turns out he won that he survived several thousand explosions via paper explosives from Konan, and he was only missing an arm after this, and this was a 10 minute long collective explosion, which used up his 5 limit of intangibility, and he survived. Wiz: While Obito has an impressive record, he's still has a number of losses, having lost to Kakashi a number of times, and although he's able to tank a lot of hits, Obito has been surprised by Tobirama's teleportation, and he also got soundly overwhelm by Kakashi in their final duel, and he would've died if it wasn't for Minato's intervention. Boomstick: Plus Obito was kinda easily manipulated, I mean, a good guy, loves a girl, he loses that girl, goes mad, gets manipulated by a bad guy, becomes the newest evil in the world, now why that does sound familiar? Wiz: However, Obito still learned what it meant to loss and endure, and he ultimately turned on Madara and ultimately help end the Fourth Great Shinobi War, sacrificing himself to save Kakashi from a fatal attack. Boomstick: But man, this guy when through a crap ton of shit to finally get there, i'm watching my back around this guy. Obito: Look! There is nothing in my heart! I don't even feel pain!! You don't have to feel guilty, Kakashi. This windhole was opened by this hell of a world DEATH BATTLE! Not long after an encounter of high proportions, what had once been a battlefield for the truly powerful soon turned into a quiet remnant of a once looming battlefield, this encounter took it's toll on the combatants involved, and only one of them made it out with his very life, and the outcome, while in his favour, had exposed him after many decades of hiding in hopes of a return that would shock everyone, with no other choice available, the man returned into hiding. Couped up in his old sanctuary where he had hidden himself long ago, Madara Uchiha returned to hiding as he had done before, his previous battle shook the world and by now his enemies in great numbers would be preparing for a battle unlike the one he just escaped from, to this end, Madara gathered his resources and called upon an individual he could rely on. His trustworthy ally in the ultimate goal of theirs entered the room, "You look like you've had a rough time, Madara", the man approached Madara, inspecting him head to toe, "Hmph, right on time, Obito", 'Obito Uchiha' had arrived, and while in the presence of Madara, Obito's unyielding loyalty for his benefactor shined, however, Madara was in a state of recovery, and the two simply couldn't chatter all day,'' "Seems whatever you did back there caused the Allied Nations to notice you, and you cannot fight in this present state"'' Obito finished examining Madara and turned his head back to the entrance of their hideout, "Correct, the encounter was unlike what we had seen before, it required use of the Ten-Tails to see an end, however, this will only ignite more conflict." Having freed himself of the Ten-Tails through means unknown Madara looked up to Obito and presented him with a dire request, "I must rest for a while longer, Obito, until such time as I am able to fight again, you are Madara Uchiha", Obito, knowing a similar request had been asked of him in the past, accepted without a second thought, "Very well, it is time to move the plan forward." Madara smiled at Obito as he returned to his state of rest once more, knowing he would not have word with him for some time, Obito gathered himself and disembarked, knowing his opposition would be coming. ---- Hueco Mundo - Espada Meeting Room Elsewhere, the Espada Meeting Room was emptier than it usually was, a number of the Espada were absent, including Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Harribel and numerous others, however, there was one Espada stationed at the meeting room, awaiting the arrival of someone, sitting in his seat, waiting patiently was Ulquiorra Cifer the Fourth Espada, having been called to the meeting room by the request of his Master and Lord, Sōsuke Aizen. "Under Lord Aizen's instruction, I was to meet him here after his short endeavour in the Human World, yet he has not yet returned, it is not like Lord Aizen to not show up", Ulquiorra pondered his mind as to the sudden lack of Aizen showing up, and for a while treated this as a test to see if Ulquiorra possessed the patience for someone like Aizen, however, as time went by, Ulquiorra concluded that someone must be interfering with their plan, and so Ulquiorra was left with no other options if he decided to stay here, "If Lord Aizen has not returned to Las Nachos, then something has occured in the Human's world, I must inquire into this further." Ulquiorra extended his arm out, and with a movement of his right arm, he opens a Garganta, a form of portal, if you will, it was square like in it's formation, rather than a usual portal, which is circular all around, this portal was comprised of squares, it begun expanding vertically, allowing enough room for Ulquiorra to walk into it, as he entered the seemingly black void that awaited him on the other side, Ulquiorra soon found himself on the way to the Human world, to Aizen's last known location. ---- Great Ninja War Battlefield The Garganta opened up at the last known place Aizen was said to be at, Ulquiorra stepped out from the portal, only to find the ground was not consistent at all, in fact, he stepped out into the air, Ulquiorra looked down and saw a massive crater in the earth, as well as massive chunks of what appeared to be more earth, Ulquiorra closed his Garganta behind him and decided to go down into the crater, therein, he did not find any signs of life, however, Ulquiorra definitely felt a Reiatsu presence about this place, as though someone high in spirtual pressure was here, but he cannot find the individual he believed to be Aizen, however, this was not the case, Ulquiorra was about to leave until a swirling-like formation in the space behind him begun to form. Ulquiorra turned around as he caught wind of it, Ulquiorra watched as the swirl manifested as Obito, who took form as the swirling-like teleportation faded away, Obito approached the fourth Espada, "Who're you, and what are you doing here?", Obito mockingly took Ulquiorra for a worthless individual who likely got lost on his way somewhere, "I have come here seeking someone, and I assume you may have a role in his disappearance" Ulquiorra coldly replied with a stone cold and unchanging expression towards the Uchiha. Obito acknolwedged that this individual must be someone in relation to the person that Madara had encountered from before, Obito continued on, "If you're looking for your friend, he's well and truly dead, just look at the destruction, it's pretty clear he didn't make it." Obito launched a fire ball jutsu at Ulquiorra,'' "Now beat it, unless you want to join him!", the Espada quickly evades the fire ball, acknowledging the attack as a declaration to fight, ''"You are a fool to willingly fight someone beyond your understanding, and here you shall find your end." Ulquiorra held his hand near Murciélago as Obito assumed his fighting stance. (Cue Madara/Obito Theme - Naruto: Shippūden) FIGHT! Before Ulquiorra can grab hold of his sword's hilt, Obito goes on the offensive first, rushing in real close to Ulquiorra, landing a direct punch to the face, Ulquiorra took the hit, but he chillingly did not change his face's expression, instead he simply turned his back to facing Obito eye to eye, Obito was initally surprised by this, however, in a moment of quick thinking, Obito delivered a kick straight onto Ulquiorra's torso, knocking the Espada back a dozen feet. Ulquiorra simply remained unphased by the attack, he then lifted himself off the ground, floating in mid-air, "So, you are versed in hand-to-hand combat" noting the Uchiha's ability with close quarters combat, Ulquiorra took this opportunity to make use of his Sonído, and moved increasingly fast, appearing right behind Obito, ready to attack, Ulquiorra extended out his arm for a punching strike, however Obito turned around and caught his fist before it could reach him, Obito smirked with a dash of joy running up his face, taking pride in negating his attacks. Ulquiorra noticed this and used Sonído once again to back up, in case Obito intended to use a counterattack, Ulquiorra noted that using hand-to-hand combat alone would likely result in having his attacks turned against him, and concluded that the best step forward would be to employ other techniques that a human being would not expect, let alone be able to react to. Using Sonído to further the distance between himself and Obito, Ulquiorra stood a reasonable and safe distance away, Ulquiorra then extended out his right arm, pointing his index finger towards Obito, knowing this could be a sign of more to come, Obito got on the move and went in pursuit of Ulquiorra, but instead of running, Ulquiorra's finger begun to charge a concentrated amount of spirtual pressure onto the tip of his finger. The energy begun to form a sphere-like shape in front of Ulquiorra's finger, and it took a green colouring, Ulquiorra then fired the Cero, taking aim directly towards Obito, the green beam of spiritual energy was massive, and it was fast moving, but thanks to the precognition granted by the Sharingan, Obito was able to gain awareness of the attack's speed before it reached him, activating his Mangekyō Sharingan's intangibility, he stopped where he was and watched as the Cero continued to travel directly towards him. Obito mockingly smirked at the incoming attack, knowing it would do him no harm and give Ulquiorra no success, as the Cero approached him, Obito watched on as the Cero in it's entirety passed right through him, instead it's target became the ground and rubble around them, causing a massive explosion of earth and the crust behind Obito, causing a blast radius which did catch up to Obito, but thanks to his intangibility, remained unharmed, after the explosion passed, but before visual range could be acquired by Ulquiorra, Obito once again made use of his Mangekyō Sharingan, instead opting to teleport, this time, he decided to do as Ulquiorra had done unto him, Obito teleported to right behind Ulquiorra, all while the Espada was thinking the Cero would've burried Obito beneath rubble. But Ulquiorra was met with a strike to the back and a fire ball that struck him just as hard, Ulquiorra landed on the ground as did Obito, the Espada turned around as his wounds immediately recovered and the burns also healed up too, Obito prepared another fire jutsu, "Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance", Obito launched a massive stream of fire, but it was streaming in a spiral formation, expanding it's reach far enough to be all-encompassing, engulfing Ulquiorra's surroundings in flames, Ulquiorra looked around him and saw his methods of escape were short. Obito managed to get inside the flames straight to Ulquiorra himself, the two engaged in more hand-to-hand combat, trading kicks and punches, the Espada unsheathed his Zanpakutō and delivered a slash to Obito's arm, cutting his sleeve and drawing blood, in a moment of unfiltered hatred, Obito performed an aerial kick to Ulquiorra's face, knocking him back with enough force that he became all the more closer to the flames surrounding them. The fire begun to suck away the oxygen in their space, and Obito knew that time would run out for them both, and Ulquiorra was not letting up in his own assault, acting on the needs of the moment, Obito extended some roots of a tree from his arm, extending outward and gripping Ulquiorra by his torso, Obito closed his eye with the Rinnegan and glared with his Sharingan directly into Ulquiorra's eyes, the swirling appeared once again, and this time, Ulquiorra's perspective begun to change. What was once a firery battlefield had change completely. Ulquiorra woke up, he looked around and saw a completely different landscape, composed from an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void, he stood up and looked around him, it was nothing but the same thing for seemingly ever, it was unchanging and without a single speck of difference in the soil of the earth around him, Obito then entered the Dimension as well, standing a couple of meters from Ulquiorra. "What is this place? Another human dimension?" Ulquiorra didn't take long to realise the true nature of this location as Obito fully materialised into the dimension, "Here we can fight without a single disruption from that hollow shell of a world" Obito readied himself as Ulquiorra once again held Murciélago on hand, but before he continued on the fight, Ulquiorra held Murciélago outward, "Enclose, Murciélago...". On his very command, Ulquiorra became surrounded by a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as green rain, becoming bat-like in appearance. Ulquiorra's appearance changed, now sporting large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair had grown longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front, the lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. This was Ulquiorra's Resurrección and Obito was momentarily taken aback by the awakening of this new level of power, however Obito remained calm, he felt a noticable aura, but he didn't feel a massive amout of chakra surging through him, all the same, Obito maintain his fight stance as Ulquiorra now gripped Murciélago and prepared for another round. (Cue B13a - Bleach: Fade to Black) Ulquiorra uses his Sonído, now enhanced even further thanks to a much needed speed boost, he easily closes the distance between him and Obito, taken by surprise with this sudden speed, Obito was punched in the torso by Ulquiorra, striking him from above, thanks to his wings now granting him flight, Ulquiorra, now using his aerial advantage begun using his principles of off-ground combat, Obito quickly burrows his way underground before Ulquiorra can strike him again, doing so quickly, Ulquiorra looked around to see if he would receive a surprise attack from Obito, acting on that thought, Ulquiorra checked all his final areas, making sure none of his blind spots could be exploited. A hole in the ground formed and a stream of fire came out from it, scorching flame struck Ulquiorra as if he were stuck inside a furnace, the heat was excuricating, and it was fiercely continuing upward, furthering Ulquiorra from the ground, Obito finally resurfaced and intensified his flames further, at this point creating a long reaching stream of fire with Ulquiorra at the top. Ulquiorra flew up quickly and finally outpaced the flames, Ulquiorra then flapped his wings as he begun to blow away the flames, the flames, although they scorched his back, were not holding him back, Ulquiorra started flying vertically downward, avoiding the range of the fire, as he got close to the ground, he took aim at Obito, who just finished using his Fire Jutsu, Ulquiorra grabbed hold of Obito by his throat, lifting the Uchiha into the air. Held at the grip of Ulquiorra's hand, Obito tried to break himself free by kicking and shoving Ulquiorra away, however the Espada would not budge an inch at all, Obito quickly unleashed a number of tree roots and brances from his arms, which quickly attach onto Ulquiorra's hands, the branches begin pulling away on Ulquiorra's arms, forcing him to release Obito from his grasp. As Obito had begun to fall, he extended out the tree branches once again, the roots grabbing and latching themselves onto Ulquiorra's foot, Ulquiorra felt this and immediately begun kicking the roots away, however, more roots took their place and Ulquiorra quickly found Obito was hanging onto the roots, to respond, Ulquiorra quickly generated green energy javelins, the Luz de la Luna in effect, with the javelin in hand Ulquiorra quickly throws the Luz de la Luna towards the wood, breaking it in half, causing Obito to drop. As he was falling, Obito quickly pulled out several kunai and launched them towards Ulquiorra, who was now descending down to strike him, one of the kunai hit Ulquiorra's wings, but the Espada managed to evade them with some maneuvers, Ulquiorra prepared another Luz de la Luna and throws it at Obito, the Luz de la Luna hits Obito, creating a massive green explosion which could be seen for miles. Obito landed on the ground, knees first, he needed a breather for a quick moment, Ulquiorra quickly came soaring down onto the ground where he prepared to fire another Cero, however, before his finger could generate the energy, tree roots wrapped around his hand as Obito stood back up, Obito cracked his neck from the fall he just endured as he watched Ulquiorra attempt to free his hand, just before Ulquiorra was able to use his second hand, Obito's tree roots once again ensnared and trapped Ulquiorra's remaining hand, trapping the Espada right where he wanted him. "Feel the power of the Uchiha clan!" Obito places his hands near the ground as he manipulates the terrain, bringing out underground roots of varying sizes, all of which surround and begin to imprison Ulquiorra within them, Obito with a tightening grip manipulates the roots to begin crushing Ulquiorra, the Espada watches as all of the light surrounding him begins to fade, with the wood refusing to budge, Ulquiorra looks to the deepest corners of his mind wherein, he finds it, True and Utter Despair, this is the very thing he was looking for. With no resistance nor counter from Ulquiorra, Obito decided that crushing the wood together would finish this up for good, and without so much as giving it another moment's worth of consideration, Obito closed his fist as the wood collided together, crushing anything within, and Ulquiorra... Or so he thought! The wood that Obito had created suddnely blasted apart in a green explosion, Obito jumped back to avoid the blast radius, upon landing, he gazed his eyes over to the epicentre, where he saw Ulquiorra's figure once again, but this time, it had changed altogether, while Ulquiorra retained his black wings, his long white coat was gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole, larger than it was before, appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid, His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears, and the "4" tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. This was Ulquiorra's second release. "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa" Ulquiorra calmly spoke as he effortlessly kicked aside the wood that had once restraiend him, "Sorry to say... but that won't be enough to kill me..." however, Ulquiorra knew in his head that Obito was worthy, as his standard and enhances techniques are proving ineffective, someone lasting this long against him and witnessing both of his releases. "However, now you shall know the meaning of 'True Despair', Human..." Ulquiorra blitzed over to Obito's position and kicked him in the back, kicking him down off of their current surface and onto another one, Ulquiorra rushed down to the ground where he came in with a kick from above, striking the Uchiha with the heel of his foot, he then continued by shoving his wing in Obito's face, Ulquiorra watched as Obito attempted to get the wing out of his face, but to little, let alone no avail whatsoever. Obito unleashed a Fire Ball Jutsu on Ulquiorra's wing, but Ulquiorra moved his wing out of the way, kicked his foot into the back of Obito's head, knocking him face first into the ground, the claws on his feet felt like newly-sharpened daggers come to stab him, Obito became even more frustrated and furious through Ulquiorra's attacks. "You think you can make me give into despair?!" Obito slowly started getting up, despite Ulquiorra's foot still on him, Obito finally pushed up Ulquiorra's foot and performed a punch straight for his chest, hitting just below Ulquiorra's hollow hole, and then kicking him while doing a somersault. Ulquiorra quickly recovers from the attack and puts his Latigo to use, using the length of his whip to a much desired advantage, Ulquiorra used it to grip Obito's foot, making him collapse, Ulquiorra then slowly walked to Obito as the Latigo soon gripped Obito around his throat, beginning to strangle him. Obito was then lifted into the air, off his feet as Ulquiorra looked Obito in the eyes, "I will be honest human, you may have proven yourself to be an admirable rival..." Ulquiorra then streched out his right arm, pointing his finger directly at Obito's chest, Ulquiorra, with his yellow eyes looking directly into Obito, Ulquiorra continued, "...but it is a shame you were not stronger, you could have proven yourself to be my ultimate human equal..." Gazing into Obito's eyes for the last time, Ulquiorra's finger glowed wiith a black and green energy, without showing a single sign of mercy, Ulquiorra unleashed the Cero Oscuras directly into Obito's chest, Ulquiorra watched as the Cero travelled through his body and crashing directly into a taller rectangular prism, Ulquiorra looked at the destruction ahead of him, and closed his eyes for a moment, as he truly felt there was something to be had within Obito that made them adversaries. "That is what you call despair? Pathetic!" (*Music Stops*) Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the voice he had just heard, he looked straight back at Obito, and he was not dead in the slightest, in fact, the Cero Oscuras did not even touch him, it passed straight through him! Ulquiorra desperately attempted to fire another Cero Oscuras, however, used his intangibility to free himself from the Latigo and just after doing so delivered a stream of fire directly at Ulquiorra's torso, enhancing the effectiveness of the flame, Obito launched Ulquiorra in a firery wave of destruction, hitting a prism behind him, Ulquiorra used his wings to shield himself from the flames. Obito dashed towards Ulquiorra, who quickly fanned away the flames with his wings and immediately afterward flew down at Obito from above, however, rather than engaging him in combat again, Obito activated Kamui, looking Ulquiorra directly in the eyes, Ulquiorra's perspective went from diving directly at Obito, and instead he flew straight towards the ground, but he managed to pull up in time and land on the ground. Ulquiorra looked around him once again, "It's the battlefield where I first arrived in this world..." ''Ulquiorra noticed that the still world around him and the absence of anyone, he could not see Obito at all, he flew into the air to gain height and observe his surroundings once more, as Ulquiorra watched, he suddenly saw a giant creature emerge from a pale of smoke and clouded rubble, the being roared in power as it's single massive eye gazed over a large majority of the environment around it. ''"Worthless creature!" Ulquiorra prepared a Luz de la Luna and threw it, aiming directly for the beast, however, before the attack could even reach the beast, it had suddenly begun shrinking in size, and it was reducing itself smaller and smaller, Ulquiorra looked down at the ground, and he saw someone! He flew down to that person as fast he could. (Cue Dead Sea - Naruto: Shippūden) The beast was actually the Ten-Tails, and it had almost completed the process of being sealed into Obito, as the sealing completed itself, a white ball hovered in the sky, Ulquiorra finally got close to the scene of the sealing, and he saw the white sphere in the air, but before he could attack it, it begun to crack, and quickly, it broke apart, revealing the man inside. His hair became entirely white, as did his skin, ten protrusions emerge from his back – five near his shoulders and five near his hips – as well as a black assortment of ten magatama markings appearing on his back; one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, and nine smaller ones arranged in rows of three below it. In addition, the entire right half of his body gains a scale-like pattern across it. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw Ulquiorra standing there, ten black balls with a purple aura to them, the Truth-Seeking Balls formed, eight of them formed a halo formation behind Obito, while the remaining two sat on the front of Obito's hands, Ulquiorra felt an increase in power as he had just done with the Segunda Etapa. "This new form, it is impressive, it is powerful, but will it be enough to face True Despair?" Obito formed his right Truth-Seeking Ball into the staff wielded by those of Sage of Six Paths power, Obito looked at the Espada, "It's time to end this" Obito and Ulquiorra flew at each other. (Cue Savior of this World - Naruto: Shippūden) Obito and Ulquiorra begun flying around each other, launching out projectiles and evading them when the opportunity presented itself, Ulquiorra fired Cero after Cero, Obito continued to evade, and blocking with his Truth-Seeking Balls when evasion was not an option, as the two battled on, they closed the distance, grabbing each other in a deadlocke of physical might, one of Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls attempted to hit Ulquiorra, however, the Espada quickly released Obito and ducked under the range of the attack, Obito called back the Truth-Seeking Ball and instead begun unleashing projectile energy beams from them Ulquiorra flew back a good distance as he prepared to fire another Cero Oscuras, aiming the dark and green projectile at Obito, Ulquiorra fired the beam, aiming diagonally upward at Obito, who saw the projectile incoming, Obito then held out a Truth-Seeking Ball and unleashed the Truth-Seeking Scorched Earth, the two attacks met in the middle, mirroring the scene of a beam struggle between the two. The two projectile beam attacks eventually stalemated and Ulquiorra quickly flew up and caught up to Obito, who called back his Truth-Seeking Ball, Ulquiorra went for an aerial kick to Obito's head, however, Obito did not even flinch a cheek on his face, and Ulquiorra looked in surprise, his eyes reacting to this. Obito then grabbed Ulquiorra by the throat and held a firm grip, as Ulquiorra felt the tightening grip of Obito's hand coming to crush it, however, Obito's palm begun to open up as the Truth-Seeking Ball began to move through the opening, and it's target was Ulquiorra's neck, at this point, the Espada knew staying still like this would not achieve him anything. Acting on a moment's notice, Ulquiorra quickly activated the Lanza del Relámpago, and held it towards Obito's neck, the two of them could take each other's lives in an instant, and both of them watched, looking at each other, waiting to see which side would make the final daring move, as fortunate would have it... Ulquiorra moved first, he went straight for Obito's neck, ready to decapitate him, however, the remaining Truth-Seeking Balls quickly form a barrier around Obito, shielding him from the energy javelin, Obito then proceeded to slice Ulquiorra's neck with his Truth-Seeking Ball, however, the Espada pulled back just in time, however, the erratic movement of the Truth-Seeking Ball took Ulquiorra by surprise, as it sliced off the arm that held the Lanza del Relámpago, and clipped his wing momentarily, with little choice, Ulquiorra landed on the ground and inspected his arm. Obito looked down at Ulquiorra, seemingly mocking him through looks alone, Obito watched and Ulquiorra held his arm, however, in mere moments, Ulquiorra's High-Speed Regeneration took effect, completely reforming his arm in seconds, the Espada looked up and smilied at Obito, almost devilishly, Ulquiorra quickly flew at Obito at a fast speed, however, Obito fired his eight Truth-Seeking Balls, aiming all of them at Ulquiorra, the Espada quickly evaded them, but they were coming back around, the turned around and continued to pursue Ulquiorra, Obito finally came with distance of Ulquiorra, who was travelling at him with massive speeds, Ulquiorra landed a direct punch on Obito, however, while being knocked back, Obito quickly reverted his staff back to a Truth-Seeking Ball and launched it at Ulquiorra, slicing his foot and his lower leg up until his knee, continuing on, Obito sharpened the Truth-Seeking Ball and aimed it at Ulquiorra's wing, slicing the left wing in half. Distraught by the pain, Ulquiorra descended down and landed on the ground, knowing his regeneration would kick in any second, however, two Truth-Seeking Balls caught Ulquiorra off guard and they quickly restrained Ulquiorra's arms, the Espada could feel them damaging his hands, and they stretched out enough to pull down Ulquiorra's wings as well, "Taste Despair!!" Obito stood in the air, the remaining seven Truth-Seeking Balls formed onto the staff, transforming it into "The Sword of Nunoboko!", a large, double-helix shaped sword glowing with the purple aura of the Truth-Seeking Balls, Obito held the Sword high into the air as it took complete shape. "Begone..." ''Obito, with Ulquiorra restrained on the ground, unable to fly, with a single hand, Obito performed a downward vertical slash with the Sword of Nunoboko, the sword's massive length cut through Ulquiorra, slicing him in half on a molecular level, the two parts of Ulquiorra dropped onto the ground, Obito recalled the last Truth-Seeking Balls back to him, Obito landed on the ground and approached what was left of Ulquiorra. ''"There's no longer any need to fight for this world..." Obito watched as Ulquiorra's two halves dissolved into ash, vanishing without a trace, Obito turned around and left the battlefield, for it served no purpose to him anymore. K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Victory Theme - Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) Boomstick: Jesus, now that fight felt like it last ages!! Wiz: Ulquiorra and Obito were both well trained in their skills, and thus neither of them were going to deplete their Chakra and Reiatsu so easily, essentially making this battle last for quite a while. Boomstick: Both Ulquiorra and Obito had effective means of patching themselves up from injuries, while Ulquiorra's best trait is his healing, Obito's healing factor is no slouch either. Wiz: While Ulquiorra's Hierro was more than capable of withstanding Obito's standard jutsu and martial arts, Hashirama's cells within Obito were more than capable of matching up to this, since they can make anything but organ and limb loss feel minimal. Boomstick: Plus, Obito can pull people into the Kamui Dimension and fight them there, giving him a homefield advantage, and while Ulquiorra had his teleportation handy, only Obito and Kakashi can access the dimension and are the only ones who can transport others along with 'em. Wiz: In addition, Obito's intangibility lasts for a total of five minutes if used all at once, but when used for simply letting attacks pass through him, Obito can seemingly pass through a number of Ulquiorra's devastating attacks for long periods of time, and with little to no downside either. Boomstick: And since it uses up so little Chakra, Obito is able to avoid so much damage at such a small cost, keeping his chakra levels high for when he needed it most: his Ten-Tails form. Wiz: Truth-Seeking Balls, as Obito has shown, are capable of cutting on a molecular level, and Truth-Seeking Balls can be stretched, expanded and condensed to Obito's will, with that kind of ability with such cutting power, especially at the level of power you get with the Ten-Tails form, Obito had more than enough strength needed to get through Ulquiorra's Hierro and cut him down to size. Boomstick: Looks like it's game over FOUR Ulquiorra! Wiz: The winner is Obito Uchiha. Trivia *This battle serves as a follow-up to the events of Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha, taking place a short amount of time afterward. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series